This invention relates to pet beds and more particularly to a sheet-like bed which contains an encapsulated powdered insecticide and which permits a release of the insecticide from the reservoir pocket, through the base fabric, through to the fibrous top or outer material, and deposits the insecticide onto the pet when the bed is used.
Many attempts have been made to rid pets, such as dogs and cats, of fleas and flea collars and flea garments have been suggested, and certain of such devices have come into general use. However, most of these devices fail to provide an insecticide which is effective at the regions which are most likely to be infested, that is, the dark, moist and/or warm regions of the pet, particularly when the pet is resting or sleeping.
A flea collar incorporating a powdered insecticide is shown in Peo, U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,483 of 1956. Collars of the type shown in Peo must be worn by the pet to be effective. A fumigation garment which also must be worn to be effective is shown in Norvig, U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,575 of 1946. A powder puff type of hand-held applicator is shown in Duffey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,158 of 1956, in which fabrics are joined to form a mit-like bag containing a powdered insecticide which is applied to the animal by patting the mit against the animal to release the insecticide.
In Burt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,710 of 1926, an absorbent or porous mat formed of chenille is saturated with an insecticide. There is no suggestion in Burt of an essentially two-piece construction with an impervious bottom layer and a porous upper layer to permit passage or release of a powdered insecticide therethrough.
Pet beds, per se, not having any means for containing or applying a powdered insecticide, are shown in Bramley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,646 of 1962 and Pohl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,040 of 1971.